


ana is done

by JkWriter



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: ARGUS, Ana is done, go follow the adventures of them on facebook, grim needs to chill illidan isnt that great, khadgar has minions, soule is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Ana was done with Grim.He won't shut up about Illidan





	ana is done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Grimory and Anarchaia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304849) by [Soule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/pseuds/Soule). 



Ana was staring at Grim. 

Not in the lovey dovey way that Khadgar’s minions (‘They’re heroes of Azeroth, Ana! Not minions!’ ‘Uh huh, sure Master.’) liked to imagine she did. As much as she loved Grim she wasn’t in love with him, he was more of an annoying brother, a very annoying brother who was currently praising Illidan despite the fact that there was a planet in their sky. It wasn’t Draenor, or Outland, or even one of the hundreds of other documented planets that we’re known for being above Azeroth. 

It was Argus. 

The planet where the Legion was currently chilling. 

The planet the Draenei had run away from many years ago in an attempt to flee the Legion. 

She wasn’t exactly pleased with how highly Grimory was currently putting Illidan. In her opinion the demon hunter (Illidan, not Grim, or maybe Grim in this case) was a complete idiot who really needed to stop doing things. Maiev agreed with her. She had found that out during the rather colorful rant she had in the Violet Citadel. 

“I’m just saying, Illidan could end wars. He could have single handedly stopped Deathwing had Maiev not imprisoned him.” 

“Uh huh. Keep talking. Do share how Illidan is so wonderful and could stop a dragon.” 

“You don’t seem very interested in this.” 

“Wow, I’m not interested? It’s almost like I’ve been listening to you go on and on about the elf who doomed Azeroth.” 

Grim was pouting. That was new. Ana didn’t hate it, if anything it was funny to her. 

“You’re not being very nice right now.” 

“WOW GRIM. IT’S ALMOST LIKE ARGUS IS IN THE SKY?!?! ANY IDEA HOW THAT CAME TO BE???”

 

Grim turned away from Ana, still pouting. 

If only she cared. (She did, but he’d get over it. Right now there were more pressing matters to worry about. Such as the giant planet in the sky.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls go follow their page on facebook its amazing and their creator is so sweet to the fans


End file.
